Deserving Happiness
by MSparrow29
Summary: Fifteen years later Saya wakes up. Is there a new threat? Or could this be her second chance at happiness? SayaxHaji and plenty of returning favorites! R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Fifteen Years Later**

"Happy Birthday dear Irene and Rikku, Happy Birthday to you!"

The two twins smiled at each other before turning back to their cakes; one chocolate with vanilla frosting, the other vanilla with chocolate frosting. Fifteen candles rested on each and they both closed their eyes to make their wish.

Clapping erupted once the candles were extinguished and Kai Miyagusuku went about removing them from the cake. "You both remembered to make a wish right?" He smiled fondly at them. It was amazing the resemblance to Saya and Diva, they were literally identical except for their shoulder length hair that had a brown tint to it. It seemed that Riku had passed on some of his genes after all.

A bittersweet feeling came to him as he felt his necklace bounce against his chest as he walked to the kitchen with the candles. It had been sixteen years since Riku's death and fifteen years since Saya's slumber. Their whole group that fought along side her where all still together, helping raise Rikku and Irene. Coming by the café every once in a while just to visit.

The Chiropteran's had all but been eliminated, Julia having found a way to use Saya's blood and make an 'antidote' for those who had somehow ingested some of Diva's food products with the Delta-67. There were some cases when those people weren't found and over time turned into a Chiropteran, but Red Shield was there to stop them. David unofficially rebuilt their team whenever a breakout occurred. Kai was fine with that only being a little over thirty, however David was pushing his sixties and every time they went out on a mission Kai worried about him. Lewis worried too, not to mention Julia and their kid, George.

Kai walked back into the main room where everyone was passing around the cake. Still deep in his memories it wasn't until a big piece of cake was shoved into his hands that he snapped out of them.

Lulu looked up at him sadly, as if she understood exactly what he was thinking about. Kai smiled reassuringly at her, astounded how she had grown as well. When Julia took samples of Rikku and Irene's blood she was able to separate single cells that contained Diva's original genetic make-up and make a cure to Lulu's Thorn virus.

She was now twenty-five, up to his shoulder and very attractive. Her big green eyes that always seemed haughty and too big for her face were now soft and kind. She grew into them. And her long purple hair was cut in layers falling just below her shoulders. On rare occasions she would place them back into their original two ponytails.

"She was here in spirit Kai," she said softly to him. He didn't need to ask to know who _she _was.

"I know," then placing the cake in one hand he grabbed his necklace and held it. "They _all_ were here."

Lulu nodded then went back to the table to get herself another piece of cake. David was the next to approach him, "Are you alright?" he placed a hand on his shoulder. Over their time knowing each other David somewhat became Kai's second father, although no one would replace George, he did a fine job.

"I'm fine, really," Kai didn't want to make anyone sad. This was Rikku and Irene's day. It was fifteen years ago that they were taken from the opera theatre and brought home.

"Come on you two," Rikku yelled at them, her blue eyes sparkling. "We want to open presents!" She looked to her sister with red/brown eyes who nodded happily.

"Alright, we're coming," Kai grumbled good naturedly.

"Oh wow!" Both girls cried in unison as they opened their last gift from Kai. It was a complete softball set.

Kai taught them at a young age how to play baseball and they now played on the high school team.

"Thank you Kai," they replied together again. "Can we go play at the beach that Saya loved so much?"

He was surprised at the request but seeing that the sun hadn't quiet set yet, a friendly match with the group all there wouldn't hurt. "Let's go."

"Alright, come on Lulu," Irene grabbed her arm and started dragging her out, her other hands full of softball equipment. "You're going to be on my team."

"Hey, wait for me!" Rikku called after them, "I want to be on Lulu's team too!"

Mao stood from her seat next to her husband, Akihiro, her hands on her hips. "Well isn't that nice? They just leave us, like were too old to be any good!"

Kai laughed, "Well let's prove them wrong huh?" Then he headed after them.

The beach was beautiful when they all arrived; the sun was setting casting reds, pinks, and oranges all along the sand.

Rikku and Irene jumped from the car, "come on." Irene called after them running down to the shore. She turned back and waved her arms around. "Rikku over here!"

Her sister threw the ball she was holding, a perfect pitch as Irene caught it in her new mitt.

"Game on!" Lewis called once the equipment was all hauled down to the beach and everyone was there.

It was a few hours later when Mao started complaining, "I'm tired!" She was sitting in the sand. It was well past sunset and the well organized game had exploded into a catching/tag game.

"You always get tired," George (Julia and David's son) called out to her.

"Well I'm not fifteen anymore, so excuse me!" she huffed not bothering to get back up.

The group laughed before Kai yelled out, "maybe we should call it a day." He saw Rikku and Irene's faces fall but it was getting late. Everyone had work in the morning and Kai knew that they were tired too; they were just having too much fun to admit it. He was glad he could give them a birthday they would always remember, if Saya had been there, his smile slightly faltered, she would have had fun too.

They started packing up their things, Mao and Akihiro getting in their car with Julia, David and George.

"We'll see you guys later!" Mao called from the passenger side as they waved goodbye and drove off.

Lewis offered to give Lulu a ride home since he came in his own car, so after they helped Kai pack up they wished the girls another Happy Birthday and drove off.

Kai waved till the car was out of sight, again thinking about Saya and Riku, and how much fun they would have had. He thought of all the times they had come to the beach. He didn't know what snapped him from his thoughts but it was the strange silence that followed that disturbed him. Rikku and Irene were never silent. He rounded the car to see them both standing staring off toward the city.

"Irene?" he called softly, "Rikku?"

But they didn't hear him, in fact they seemed hypnotized. They began walking and Kai ran in front of them yelling at them to stop. His shout got through but they still looked distracted.

"Kai…" Irene looked off toward the distance, and if Kai paid more attention she would have saw it was in the direction to where Saya was sleeping. "Don't you feel it?"

Terror gripped him as the words reminded him all too much of Riku and his ability to hear things that he couldn't. "What is it?" he grabbed each by a shoulder and shook.

"It's pulling us," Rikku took a step forward, Irene mimicking her.

They both pulled from Kai's grasp, "wait," he chased after them for they had started running once they were free of his hold.

He could barely keep up as their enhanced blood allowed them to run faster and longer. It was only the complete panic that kept Kai going. Panic, that perhaps a Chiropteran was in Okinawa and calling to them.

The streets were dark and only when the lamps reflected their light off of the girl's hair was it that Kai spotted them. _I have to reach them in time, I have to reach them in time, _he kept chanting to himself. The very idea of anything happening to the girls…Kai shook his head, he would not think that way. He turned one of the corners and stopped.

They were gone! But how?

A rock crumbling caught Kai's ear and he raced down the sidewalk to where he heard it. He kept running until another rock falling caught his attention, he stopped to realize that he had gone too far. Turning back he ran a few steps until he saw the stairs.

"Saya," he mumbled then started up the steps, knowing that the twins were headed there. His heart was thundering as he climbed the stairs. By the time he neared the top his heart was pounding against his ribs, his sides ached and he felt slightly light-headed. But all of that fell away when he saw Rikku and Irene just a few feet from the top step.

Trying desperately to gulp down air he ran toward them. Completely oblivious to anything, he got in front of them and shook each one separately.

Both girls snapped from their trance like state immediately. "Kai…" Rikku's blue eyes focused on him, while Irene's brown-red ones looked past him.

"Are you both alright?"

"We're fine, it was like we knew what we were doing, but we couldn't control ourselves." Rikku looked at him with such confusion he was going to pull her into a hug but Irene's gasp caught his attention. Rikku looked past Kai's form and gasped just like her sister.

Kai turned and dropped into a defensive stance, thinking a danger had come up behind him, but he nearly lost his balance when he saw Saya standing at the entrance of her 'tomb' holding the pink rose with the blue ribbon that Kai knew Haji had left her.

"Saya…"

* * *

Hello everyone! This is my first fic for Blood+ and I totally fell in love with this show that I had to write this fiction. Who would have thought my younger cousin could find such a cool anime?

Let me know how I'm doing thus far!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A New Beginning**

The firm grip of sleep started to weaken as Saya felt herself start to stir. Her deep void of black started to fog as consciousness started to seep in. Her illusion of floating in an endless space disappeared as she felt her head resting against the thick strings of her cocoon. Willing herself to wake with all her might she struggled to open her lead weighted eyelids.

Her memories swam in her mind; war, destruction, chaos, love, hate, family, fear, blood. It was all jumbled. She didn't know what was real or what was fake; what were old memories and recent memories.

Reaching out blindly she felt her hand slip through the wall of the cocoon and having not prepared for the fall she fell flat on her face, going right through the front of her resting place.

Pain was the first thing she felt momentarily as she crawled to her knees, her eyes still refusing to reopen. Pushing herself up onto shaky legs she reached out to touch a stone wall and followed its smooth surface until she found the opening she was looking for.

The stone was heavy but with each passing moment Saya felt her strength return. She barely got it open before she fell again. The pain returned to her knees and hands before dulling and eventually disappearing. Not feeling the warmth from the sun on her face, Saya struggled again with her disobedient eyes until she got them open to survey the night. Her brown and red eyes landed on a single pink rose lying next to the opening. A single blue ribbon was tied on it and Saya gingerly picked it up, her fuzzy mind slightly clearing.

Her memories were still random fragments and she didn't understand if anything she was seeing in her mind was real or not but as she held the rose a single word burst from her lips as if she didn't posses control over them.

"Haji."

Getting to her feet she continued to study the rose, as she stared into its pink depths she let her mind relax to try and piece together all the information that was floating around. It was like a slid show playing before her eyes then emotions started taking their toll and she felt the crushing pain in her chest as her fight with Diva swam up to greet her.

When it all stopped, Saya stood there shocked into silence. Had it already been thirty years? A gasp followed by another one had Saya looking up.

"Saya…" it was Kai.

Her heart felt like it was being squeezed as she took in his appearance, he was older but not old. Could it be, that she awoke….dare she think it….early?

Two teenage girls stood on either side of him and Saya didn't need anyone to tell her who they were for she knew that they were Diva's children. They looked just like Diva and herself except for their lighter hair, it was browner than Diva's and her own.

Riku…the name popped into her head before she could stop it, followed by the terrible heartache as her mind recalled the events more vividly as she stayed awake longer.

Kai stood glued to the floor as he watched Saya holding her pink rose. Her hair was past her feet creating a puddle of hair around her feet and covering her body where her old school uniform had decayed away.

Suddenly he didn't know what to do, he had dreamed of this day, when she would awake and everything would magically go back to how it was. But that was just a dream and reality seemed much more frightening. For Kai didn't know if she even remembered them or not, and if her awaking early meant she was hostile like Joel had said she was before. Her eyes didn't glow, but Kai didn't step toward her or away from her.

He watched as her eyes focused on him and then to the girls at his sides before returning to look at him. Kai thought he saw understanding, sadness, and recognition but he couldn't be sure. It wasn't until she tilted her head to the side and asked, "Kai?" that he felt his shoulders relax.

"Saya," he repeated again and took a step toward her, but the girls rushed past him before he could take so much as two steps.

"Aunt Saya!" Rikku yelled.

"You're awake!" Irene reached her first and wrapped her arms around the waist of her Aunt that she heard so many tales about.

Rikku was right behind her and wrapped her arms around both her sister and her Aunt. She happily cried, "we're your nieces; Rikku and Irene."

Again Kai watched as Saya's eyes flashed with remembrance and then a sad smile crossed her lips.

"Rikku," the blue eyed girl raised her head to nod when Saya repeated the name. "And Irene," the brown-red eyed twin lifted her head to nod as well when addressed.

Each name brought a face to mind when repeated. Saya's heart tore as she remembered her dear younger brother and Irene, the first Sif that turned away from violence. Both people held a place in her heart and her memories and as she looked down at her two nieces she couldn't think of more fitting names.

Kai approached them and unable to resist he ruffled Saya's hair, like he did so many years ago. "Your back," his voice wasn't quiet steady but he didn't care.

"Kai," the girls released her so she could hug her brother. His arms came around her instantly and she started to sob.

Rikku and Irene exchanged glances, why was their Aunt crying? They might have heard all the horrible stories about what she had to go through, but still at fifteen they didn't understand all the pain and now the hope.

Kai's cell phone started to go off. Releasing Saya he recognized Lewis' number and picked up, "hello?"

"Hey where are you? I've already dropped of Lulu; did the girls convince you to stay that much longer? Geez, you're such a push over when it comes to them." His voice tisked over the phone.

Kai smiled, "I'm not at the beach anymore," he told Lewis and then waited for his expected, "where are you?"

"I'm with Saya."

At first there was no response, then "oh, well don't stay up there too long, or you'll catch cold."

Looking down at Saya, Kai realized that she probably would catch a cold in what she was wearing. "Actually Lewis," he saw Saya's eyes light up at the name, so she did remember them all. He smiled, "Saya is awake. She's here with me right now."

"WHAT?"

The group was back at Omoro within minutes and already seated when Kai got there with Saya and the girls.

Everyone was shocked to see Saya and it was easy to see that she too was shocked to see everyone, still the same but totally different.

They were all different; David, Julia, Kai, Lulu, Lewis, Mao, Akihiro. Then there was Rikku and Irene and some other fifteen year old boy she didn't know. Though the whole group was there Saya noted that one person was missing, one very important person.

"Haji?"

No one seemed surprised that that was the first thing to come from her mouth.

"We haven't seen him," David told her from his place at the table.

The remark frightened Saya, for the last thing she remembered of Haji was his fight with Amshel and being crushed under the balcony. But he couldn't be dead she rationalized as she still held the pink rose in her hand. It was Haji's ribbon that was tied around it, she was certain.

"Perhaps you should rest Saya," Kai was worried about her, treating her like a precious piece of fragile glass.

"I'll get you something to eat," Mao proposed then headed off to the kitchen.

"I'll help her," Lewis went after her.

"I would like to just lie down for a minute," Saya told Kai.

"Sure," he led her up to the spare bedroom then returned to see everyone looking grave.

He turned to Julia first, "what does this mean?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "She seems fine; her early awakening was completely natural. You have to remember last time we woke her we injected her with Haji's blood, but now that she awoke on her own, it could just mean that her sleeping cycles now that Diva is destroyed have shortened."

"Could we hope for something that miraculous?" Kai asked.

"There's always room for hope," Lulu spoke up, thinking of Moses.

"This could finally be her chance at happiness," Julia said. "There might not be a reasonable explanation right now, but perhaps she's finally getting the peace and happiness she deserves."

The room fell silent for a while before Kai went to go check on Saya as Lewis and Mao returned with food.

She was alone simply staring at the ceiling, her mind replaying the last words Haji spoke to her. "I love you." She blushed, her heart fluttering. She felt so stupid not having realized his feelings sooner. Here she thought he was just her friendly protector, she ignored all the things he had done for her, all the signs and worse she was completely lost on her own feelings.

A knock came from her door and she sat up, "come in."

Kai walked in, "hey, are you hungry?"

Saya's stomach chose that moment to make itself known with a growl causing her to blush. Kai laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

The next two days were spent catching up on all the lost events Saya had missed. How Mao had married Akihiro, how Julia and David named their son after her father, George. He was fifteen and went to the same school as Rikku and Irene. But what took Saya by surprise most was the fact that Kai himself was married. She must have missed the ring the first day for when Min came into Omoro, Saya didn't know what to think.

Her friend from the private convent school apparently had gone looking for her after she graduated and her searching led her to Omoro, where Kai, seeing her concern told her everything. Min explained to Saya that it was just fate that they fell in love and laughed when she recalled the conversation she had with Saya about marrying her brother. Who would have thought it would actually come true? But Saya was glad that Kai had been able to move on, it was one of her biggest fears when she was getting closer to her sleep fifteen years ago; that Kai would be lost in the past, not being able to forget and being all alone.

Min was now an elementary school teacher in Okinawa, she had to attend a teachers meeting on the girls birthday, which explained her absence.

Her hair was done in the same fashion but instead of being held back by childish pink pins she had it held back with a pretty headband. Her glasses were replaced with contacts that left her brown eyes free, and laughing. Her squeaky voice matured as well, into a joyful soft voice.

It was her third day back and her mind had finally pieced everything back together so that it seemed like she had never even left. Saya sat at one of the corner tables watching as Kai manned the bar to serve customers their late afternoon lunch. She sat twirling the pink rose in her hand, recalling a comment Min had said yesterday during one of their conversations.

"I got the whole story from Kai when I came looking for you. I can't believe that the phantom gardener was really the guy you were thinking of when I asked you if you had ever kissed a boy."

Saya blushed as she kept twirling the flower, she wanted so bad to look for Haji, but she didn't know what she would say to him. Knowing that he loved her, his actions and him saying the words out loud were totally different for now she couldn't ignore it. She didn't know what she wanted, she felt shy, terrified and yet, excited beyond all measure.

When she thought of Haji it was like her belly jumped and her heart ran a race. Her chest felt tight but she missed him, why hadn't he come for her yet?

Saya's head jerked alert as she heard a faint sound from outside the café. She strained her ears to hear what the sound was. As she drowned out the chatter and clanking of glasses she recognized the faint notes of a cello; she shot from her seat and raced out the door without giving Kai any warning.

"Saya what is it?" Was all she heard as she ran down the street chasing the musical notes.

The music led her to the first place she had ever heard him playing at but when she got there no one was playing any instrument, but the music still lingered in her head. Had she imagined it? No, she shook her head tears fogging her vision.

"Saya!" Kai was running toward her. He placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breathe. "What were you doing?"

"I thought I heard…Haji…" Her disappointment was evident as Kai placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I'm sorry Saya, we have his cello and case at home. He never took it to the opera house remember? It's been with us ever since."

"Why hasn't he come back Kai?" she looked up with pleading eyes.

Kai brought her close, resting her head on his chest, "he will. He'd never leave you."

They started back to Omoro to wait for Rikku and Irene; they would be coming home from school soon.

Dinner was served, and because everyone was still amazed that Saya was back, Lewis, Lulu and Mao had come over.

"So how was school," Lulu asked the twins, who were busy wolfing down food.

"Oh yeah," Irene's face lightened instantly as she put down her eating utensils. "We saw the hottest guy as we walked home today." She practically gushed as she recalled the tall, dark and handsome man that had looked at them with such shock; you'd have thought he knew them.

Mao rolled her eyes, "if he wasn't in school, then he's probably too old for you guys anyway."

"He looked to be only about twenty," Rikku placed her finger to her chin as she thought. "He was really tall and had long black hair, but not too long. He wore black too and had steel blue eyes."

No one really paid much attention until Irene interjected.

"Oh yeah, and his right arm was wrapped in this gauze kind of stuff."

Saya dropped her bowl as everyone stared open mouthed at the two twins.

"Wait, where did you say you saw this guy?" Kai asked carefully, he didn't want the girls to get Saya's hopes up.

"Outside of school, we were walking home and then we saw him and of course we stopped to stare, but the weird thing was that he noticed or something."

Irene took over, "because he looked right at us and then his eyes got kind of big like he recognized us or something. It was kind of strange but I guess we're just attractive." She shared a smirk with her sister.

Lulu gave them both a playful smack upside the head. "You fools, that could be Haji."

"Haji?" they echoed then looked to Saya, her eyes were distant. Both of them couldn't believe that they had seen their Aunt's Chevalier, or that he was so good looking.

"Man we should have said something," Rikku cried in dismay.

"Oh Saya," Lulu said completely ignored the twins, "this must mean that he's come back to look for you. I bet it only took him this long because he thought you would be asleep for another fifteen years."

"I guess," she replied absently, her mind not being able to wrap around the fact that Rikku and Irene had seen Haji. He came back, was all she could think. She was both feared the encounter and anticipated it.

* * *

Here you guys go, this update was a lot sooner because the first chapter was more like a prologue, than a chapter. And don't worry some awesome Haji-ness will be in the next chapter!

Leave me some love! or hate, whatever you think this deserves. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Some Things Never Change**

The clock that hung on the wall behind the bar struck twelve as everyone slept silently. Saya was consumed by dreams of her past and Haji when Kai burst in through the door.

She jerked from the bed and stared at him, his eyes were large and he looked troubled.

"Saya, there's been a Chiropteran sighting near by, David's down stairs. We need you."

Instinctively she looked to her side of the bed where she usually kept her sword but she didn't see it there. "My sword…"

"Don't worry, it's down stairs in a case above the doorway leading to the back."

Saya looked over at him, unable to believe that her sword was still around. She thought it had been crushed, along with the red gem that their father owned.

"I went back to the opera house to get it for you, just in case you ever needed it again." He smiled at her but his eyes were pleading that she come with them and fast.

"Right," she got up from her bed and dressed quickly. By the time she got down stairs Kai, Lewis, and David were all ready to go.

"This is the most action I've seen all month," Lewis said as he finished swallowing whatever it was he was eating.

Saya saw her sword on the bar, the red jewel sparkling under the soft bar light. She approached very cautiously. There were so many memories attached to that sword, so many battles, so much blood, and now she would pick it up again to take down the Chiropteran.

The handle felt familiar as she picked up her weapon, everyone was watching her, waiting for her hesitation but she didn't show it. Pulling the sword from its sheath she held it at her side and gestured for them to lead the way. She wouldn't cower no matter how much she didn't want to fight anymore; it was her blood and her blood alone that could stop the evil beasts. There would be no way that Saya would make Rikku or Irene take on such a fate as hers.

The Chiropteran was located just outside of the high school, bringing painful memories back to Saya.

They dispatched from the car and saw that the beast was just walking down a deserted alley.

"What do you think it's doing here?" Kai whispered but as soon as the words left his mouth the Chiropteran turned its red eyes toward the group. "Oops." Kai mumbled as the beast let out a howl and charged them.

David, Lewis and Kai were there to shoot it back as Saya inhaled deeply to calm herself. She picked up her sword and placed her hand right over where the blade met the hilt, then like she had done hundreds of times before, she sliced her hand and let the blood feed into her weapon.

It was needless to say that she was out of practice. When the Chiropteran attacked her she missed her target completely and was rammed into a nearby wall. With the wind temporarily knocked out of her she couldn't decipher who yelled her name but she saw the beast come after her.

She half expected, half wished that Haji would appear out of no where to remove her from harms way, but it was Kai that tackled her just as the wall was bashed in.

"Are you alright?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Saya got up and took off toward the beast, she couldn't let anything happen to Kai, he had Min now, and a bigger family to return to. Her long hair billowed in the wind, having cut it to look like it had when she first met Haji.

Her blade clashed with the claws of the Chiropteran as she strained to try and over power it. Even with the shots from the others hitting the creature dead in the chest Saya couldn't push him back and wondered if perhaps she wouldn't be able to defeat it. She needed another distraction she realized and just as she thought it a dagger flew from the sky to land dead in the beast's eye, as if she conjured it up by sheer will.

The monster howled in pain and staggered back giving Saya just the advantage she was looking for, not bothering to wait for anything else she sliced the Chiropteran's head from its shoulders.

She was breathing heavily, the ordeal taking more out of her than she imagined it would. As the creature turned to stone and then broke apart, Saya noticed the dagger, then she felt the presence behind her and twirled to see Haji standing only ten feet away from her.

Her breath hitched, her chest contracted and her eyes blurred with tears. "Haji…" she didn't know if she should run to him or just stay still. But she did notice the way he simply stood there studying her, waiting to see if she did remember anything. When she spoke his name, she saw some relief come to his handsome face. And that's when she noticed that he looked different as well. His hair was about four inches longer and seemed an even darker black than she remembered. (A/N: I'm going for the look of the snapshot you're shown in the opening of the first season when Haji is shown holding a dagger.) It was let down, blowing softly from the breeze, making his steel blue eyes and pale skin stand out.

"Saya," he walked over to her, "I've found you."

She smiled at the phrase, the same one he said to her when they first met. "Yes you have," she looked up into his eyes.

"And you remember everything?" He was startled when she nodded, usually she needed his blood right away but she seemed alright, for now.

Saya started to feel shy while he just stared at her but luckily she didn't have to think of something to say to him as Kai, David, and Lewis ran over.

"Are you two alright?" David asked.

"Fine," Saya said, taking her eyes off of her Chevalier.

"Haji?" David turned to the stoic man, he nodded. "It's good to see you again."

"It is good to see all of you as well," he looked from David to Lewis then to Kai, giving them all a nod of acknowledgement.

Ever the gentleman, Saya thought, then his eyes landed on her and she felt her cheeks warm and looked away.

Kai watched in amusement, wondering why Saya was suddenly acting so shy. After all she had been through, before she went to sleep she was completely comfortable with anything, but now she reverted back to the shy school girl his sister had been once before. "We should head back to the café. I don't want Rikku or Irene to get worried."

Kai noticed when Haji didn't move and before he could disappear he called out to him. "You're coming too." Haji looked taken aback. "We haven't seen you in a long time and I'm sure the girls will want to meet you, plus you at least need to pick up your cello." He grinned when Haji turned to Saya silently asking her permission on the matter.

She said quietly, "we've all missed you."

That was all Haji needed to hear as he followed them home.

Just as Kai predicted, Rikku and Irene were wide awake and worried when the five came home. They were up and running over to them before Kai even stepped in.

"Where were you?"

"Are you all alright?"

"Yes, yes, we're all fine," Kai started shoving them back so the others could get through; he already knew that they would go crazy when they saw Haji come in.

Saya was the last to enter into Omoro's, lost in thought of what to do about Haji. She knew he loved her and that in less she did something, he wouldn't act on those feelings. He was too polite, too much so, she thought as she remembered wanting to be held in his strong arms when she saw him after her fight with the Chiropteran.

She hated this cowardice she suddenly seemed to possess. How ironic that she could face her own death and battle an evil beyond measure but the presence of a man and his feelings for her frightened and made her nervous.

Too lost in thought she ran right smack into Haji's back. He smelt of roses and the ocean, she realized then blushed when he looked down at her, "sorry."

She looked around him to find Irene and Rikku staring, their cheeks slowly but surely turning pinker and pinker. She giggled bringing them both out of their little trance. Their eyes grew wide with shock at being caught staring, but Haji didn't make any inclination that he even noticed.

"Rikku, Irene," Kai looked at each then nodded his head in Haji's direction. "This is Haji."

"Nice to meet you," Irene made a polite bow. Rikku was once again staring but Irene gave her a nudge and she stumbled forward to bow as well.

Saya suppressed another giggle and David stepped forward.

"It's late, but I will stop by tomorrow with Julia to discuss if this Chiropteran sighting might have any connections to any leads."

"Good idea," Kai agreed then both Lewis and David took their leave.

"Alright girls," Kai started to herd them back toward the stairs and their rooms. "You have school in the morning and it's late. Say goodnight."

"Aw," Irene mumbled, "it's not fair."

"We want to ask questions," Rikku tried to get past his arm but he stopped her.

"Sorry, questions will have to wait until the morning."

Once Kai and the girls were out of sight, Saya shuffled her feet starting to feel the uncomfortable silence take root.

"Your cello's in my room," Saya said to Haji not looking at him. She had asked Kai earlier that evening to let her keep it, she even tried to play his song but to no avail.

"Thank you." His tone betrayed nothing and Saya found that she couldn't stand this weird discomfort that came over her. No matter what her feelings were, or how jumbled they were, Haji was still her closest friend so closing off the part of her brain that was clearly over thinking her feelings, she went over and simply wrapped her arms around his waist.

She didn't realize how much she had missed his embrace until his arms came around her, pulling her closer to the hard planes of his body. His clothes were cool, but she felt the heat that lay beneath and buried her face deeper. "I thought you had died."

Haji looked down at the top of her head, nestled gently on his chest. "I would never leave you."

"I saw your rose," her voice was muffled and he smiled slightly.

"I'm glad."

Kai smiled from behind the wall. He let them have a few more moments before he came down the last steps. "Well, I'm off to bed. I know you don't sleep Haji, but I still feel bad for not having a bed for you. You're welcome to stay down here if you like."

Saya pulled away once she heard Kai's voice, then without even thinking she spoke, "he can stay with me." Her eyes darted over to Haji quickly, but he didn't show any reaction. The statement had been so easy, he had stayed with her when she slept for so many nights, why now did she finally realize the intimacy of it. "I mean, only if you want to," she looked down at the floor then back at Haji to see his steel blue eyes on her.

"If that is your wish."

"Alright then," Kai wouldn't let their sleeping arrangement bother him. Min was waiting, blissfully asleep and now was not the time to become over protective brother. He knew nothing would happen, at least he hoped. "Goodnight." And not allowing himself to look back he marched up to his room and closed the door, locking it for good measure.

With Haji in the room the extra bedroom seemed a lot smaller than Saya remembered it being. In a way she felt smothered and soothed by his presence. Oh why could she not figure out this strange feeling she had inside? Was this love? she asked herself, feeling her lungs clog. She cursed herself, for not understanding herself and having to probably ask someone like Mao or Min. Now that, she realized would be a very terrifying conversation. They would no doubt poke fun at her dilemma.

A yawn escaped her and Saya noticed for the first time how very tired she really was. The fight took a lot out of her; perhaps Julia would be able to hook up a blood transfusion in the morning. Saya absently looked to Haji, thinking of her other alternative.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, seeming to already know what she was thinking.

Saya shook her head, "no, I'm okay." She removed her jacket and stopped at her pants, Haji obediently turned to the window and she quickly removed them and placed her shorts on, her shirt still the one she had slept in. "Well good night, Haji."

"Sleep well Saya."

He watched her for at least an hour, unable to believe that she was awake. He made his way over to retrieve his cello and simply ran his hands down it. He didn't sleep but that didn't mean he stopped slipping into the recesses of his mind where he could remember old times.

He thought of Saya, back then and now, and wondered to himself if her shortened sleep was a sign that she was going to have a long span of life ahead of her. When he had lived with her all those years ago she had stayed with him. It wasn't until he was her Chevalier and Diva was causing trouble that she turned to a coffin to sleep in. (A/N: This might be wrong, but from what I saw in the anime, that is the impression I'm going for so I'm sticking with it!)

Haji remembered placing her inside, vowing that he would be there when she woke up.

Could it be that she was finally being offered the chance to live a long happy life. Even if it was only another twenty years; it was still longer than the 2 or 3 she was usually handed.

This thought brought on others, if she lived longer than 2 years, would she want him around? He had confessed his love for her before the balcony had collapsed onto him. He had tried to make it back to her before she went to her sleep but it was too late, and to make sure she knew he was always there he rested the pink rose at the entrance to her 'tomb.'

He saw the flower on the nightstand next to her bed, and wondered if she remembered his confession. She had been exhausted and near hysteria, she might have thought it wasn't real. The thought twisted his heart and he shook his head. She remembered and he knew she would respond to him in her own way and in her own time. Just because inside he selfishly wanted her, he would not press the matter. He was her protector, her obedient servant, and if she wished not to have anything between them but friendship, than he would treasure that more than his very life.

For Saya meant more to him than anything in the world.

She shifted in her sleep, drawing his attention back to her and he saw her lips move in the pale moonlight.

She was so beautiful, he thought and went over to her. He hadn't seen her with long hair in so long, he didn't realize he missed it so much. The dark tresses framed her face and spread across the pillow like an invitation. Reminding him so much of when he was little and wanting to constantly run his hands through it.

Her lips moved again drawing his gaze, she frowned in her slip and her head started shifting from side to side.

Unwrapping his Chiropteran arm, he punctured a hole with one of his sharp fingers to draw blood. He didn't want her mind to start erasing itself now that she found her place.

Holding his hand above her, he let his blood drop into her parted lips. After a few moments when he felt satisfied that she had enough he rewrapped his hand. He stood to go back to his chair, but not before he caught Saya's lips moving again. This time he heard her, "Haji…"

* * *

Another fast update, I'm on a roll! I'd like to thank those who reviewed my story, you guys keep me going!

Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A New Evil?**

Saya was at the clinic, her arm hooked up to an IV as she had blood transferred into her. She was on her back staring off into space as she recalled the meeting she had with everyone that morning.

She had woken up later than usual, but Kai didn't come to wake her. She saw Haji watching her from the chair across the bed, his cello case by his feet. He greeted her and she asked if anything had happened while she slept. He informed her of Joel and the other's arrivals as she got up to dress.

"Would you go downstairs and make sure I'm not missing anything important while I get ready?" She remembered asking him; feeling embarrassed at dressing in front of him, though she remembered when she returned to Kai after Red Shield was destroyed and having Haji zip up the front of her dress for her. Apart of her realized she wouldn't be able to ever go back to that sort of comfort, not yet anyway. Things were still too new, too fresh to try and jump back into the intimate companionship they had.

There was a big group of them downstairs including: David, Julia, Lewis, Kai, Min, Mao, Akihiro, and Joel. She took her seat next to Haji.

Lulu came out of the kitchen bringing a steaming plate of eggs and toast and other breakfast assortments for Saya. She thanked her then while eating asked what was going on.

Joel was the first to reply, he told her that the Chiropteran sightings have been increasing in the last month, but only in Japan.

"You see, we have reason to believe that they are actually running from an opponent that could be far stronger and more evil." He had said his face serious.

"Did you remember yesterday how the Chiropteran didn't smell or sense us until Kai said something?" David asked, "It wasn't hunting, or causing any trouble. If I had to guess I would say that it was just looking for somewhere to hide." His face was grave, his mouth a thin line until Julia placed a hand on his knee and some of his frown lessened.

"So you mean something is hunting the Chiropteran," she asked. The idea a very frightening one, the only things that could defeat them were herself and Haji. No one else could be that strong except perhaps Corpse Corp. "Do you think they created more soldiers like the ones from Corpse Corp.?"

Julia shook her head, "the organization was shut down and for good. I have been checking up on anything to keep an eye out for any attempt of a comeback but there's been no activity in fifteen years. Whatever this enemy is, it's definitely a new threat."

"How are you feeling?"

Saya snapped out of her thoughts to look at Julia hovering over her bed. The IV was finished and she was gently disconnecting it.

"I'm fine, I feel much better now. Thank you."

"Don't let yourself dwell on the events we were talking about this morning," Julia gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze. "We're all tough and you need to be enjoying your early awakening. This could just be a false alarm so go have some fun. Okay?"

"Right," Saya smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. In all actuality she somehow knew that this new evil was real and that it was coming. She could almost feel a rippling in the air. And it wasn't fun she was prepared to have when she got home, but extensive training. She was way out of practice and wasn't going to let herself fall back on her sword skills.

The sun was just starting to set, dipping low into the sky. Shadows were stretched long and thin as Haji watched Saya wield her sword. She was out of practice and her form was all wrong. He kept demonstrating to her, but her grip would always turn out different making it weak. If an opponent where to hit her blade with enough force as she held it the way she was, it would snap from her hands in an instant.

She knew she was doing it wrong, she could tell by the way Haji would shake his head now and again, and she couldn't stop the anger from bubbling to the surface. Why couldn't she get it? She was trying, wasn't she?

Taking a calming breath she focused on her blade and took her stance, which even being out of practice she knew was wrong.

Intent on giving up she dropped her arms, only to have them picked back up. "Huh?" she turned her head slightly to see Haji behind her, his arms wrapped around her to pick hers up. Her breath caught, her eyes grew large and her heart started to pound.

Ignoring her reaction or not noticing it, Saya really couldn't tell, he whispered in her ear, "relax." Her body shivered as the warm air hit her ear. Something warm and soft pooled in her belly and she continued to watch his face as he propped her into her fighting stance.

His warm hands covered hers to have her gripping the hilt perfectly. It was so easily done, Saya wondered how she ever forgot it, but she just let her eyes stay on Haji's handsome face.

He hadn't bothered pulling his hair back, his raven locks stood perfectly still, like hair in a picture. Only it was soft, she realized as a strand brushed her chin, where it was nearly connecting to his collar bone.

The sun played off his face, casting him in a gentle glow and reflecting dark shades of red in his hair. His eyes shifted to hers and Saya realized that she hadn't been paying attention to a word he said about her fighting tactics. They just stood there, joined by Haji's arms around her.

They might have been there for a few seconds or a few minutes, but all Saya new was that the yearning inside of her caused her to tilt her chin ever so slightly to place her lips directly over his.

They were soft, almost as soft as his hair and held the warmth of something fresh out of the oven. She felt a hunger then, but it wasn't for food. She pressed closer to him and when he started to respond she parted her lips to steal a taste of him.

Haji was lost once her lips pressed to his. He was surprised to say the least, but didn't dwell on the why, only the now. And now he felt her lips part, her tongue sweep against his lips inviting him to join her. Unable to refuse any request from Saya he opened his mouth to her, letting her take what she wanted, still hesitant to satisfy himself.

His mouth was hot, a burning fever that held a taste she couldn't place, yet couldn't get enough of. Their tongues danced as his arms pulled her back fully against his chest.

Desire was blooming she realized, wanting to free her hands to turn them on his wonderful body. She had never felt this before, this aching need to touch and be touched, to feel and be felt. But Haji's warm able hands kept hers in place on the hilt of her sword, now forgotten as it pressed into her hip.

Saya pulled back for air then nipped at his bottom lip, the hunger within her growing. Haji tilted his head to capture her nibbling lips in between his own teeth than stroked his tongue into the warm depths of her mouth. The possessiveness of the kiss had Saya moaning, a throb pulsating through her hands, her breasts, between her legs.

"Oh!"

"Ow, watch where you're stopping. What's the matt- Oh!"

Saya tore her mouth from Haji's to see Rikku and Irene both red in the face staring at them. Their eyes widened at being caught and they instantly bowed. "Sorry!" then they scampered back into the house to tell Kai Saya would be late for dinner.

Unable to jump away like the high school Saya wanted to, she looked back at Haji to see his face just as emotionless as it always was. As if they weren't just caught making out by her nieces.

"We should probably head in," she whispered, her embarrassment stealing her voice from her. She felt her cheeks start to burn then Haji's hands release hers.

She took a few cautious steps in retreat, not knowing what to do or say, ignoring the part of her that begged to run back into his arms. Her throat felt dry and she swallowed the lump that sat there. "Dinner's probably ready. I think that's enough training for today. Thank you." She felt stupid and immature, but Haji just nodded, his hair falling into his face. "Same time tomorrow right?"

"I'll be waiting."

She didn't know if the statement held a double meaning, but that is what she took it for. He would always be waiting; he would never make a move on her and a part of her wanted to yell at him to do it.

Inside everyone was already eating, and when Saya entered she noticed Irene and Rikku avoided looking at her and they were shoving large amounts of food in their mouths. She also noticed the pink ting that marked their cheeks.

Keeping her own blush in check she sat down where there was an extra bowl and helped herself, trying in vain to drown out the flavor of Haji's lips with her meal.

* * *

Kind of fluff-tastic, but I had too much fun writing it. This would have been up yesterday but I went to the beach, shopping, then saw the midnight showing of Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix!

I also needed to ask a question, what was that saying Saya's dad always said. I only remember the Japanese word for it, it had something to do with fighting today for tomorrow...or something to that effect right? If anyone knows the exact saying I would really appreciate it.

So anyway enjoy! And another big thanks to my reviewers! You guys are my inspiration and my motivators!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**First Encounters**

The Chiropteran fell silently to the floor, Saya's sword protruding from its chest.

"That's the third one this week," Kai complained as Saya removed her sword from the beast.

It was just Haji, Saya and Kai out as the others were told by Kai that there was no need of their assistance. They could handle one measly Chiropteran.

"More and more are coming here to get away," Saya looked off into the distance, as if able to see all the Chiropteran on their way. "Something is frightening them." She turned to Haji, who once again had his large cello case slung over his shoulder. "Have you felt anything disturbing?"

She hadn't really spoken much to him ever since that day. She still couldn't understand her own feelings and what was going on inside of her. She'd never had a boyfriend before and although she saw Kai with Mao before everything happened fifteen years ago, it wasn't much to go off of. Why was love so complicated, she thought miserably.

She knew she loved him, she loved him as a friend, but there was so much more to it than that; and she didn't have the guts to approach Min or Mao about it. For reasons unknown she wanted to solve this on her own. So she kept a safe distance from him, close enough to tease but not to touch, keeping their conversations simply to business like she was doing now.

"Only when someone comes close by," he responded. Inside he was waging a war, his obedient side fighting with, dare he think he have a disobedient side?

Saya had kept her distance and although he knew she didn't mean it, her response was tearing at him slowly. If there was anything that could kill him, it was Saya's rejection. But how could she not feel anything for him after what was exchanged between them? Perhaps when he took from her it was too much?

She liked it, a small voice said in the back of his head; the voice that told him that he had disobeyed her orders before when he didn't kill her, so why not again?

No matter how much he wanted her, he wouldn't force something on her. She was too dear to him. He knew she was just confused, he could see it every time he looked into her eyes. The red brown would seem to swirl with mixed emotions and he couldn't help the jump of hope when he saw desire flash through. But for now, he would keep his distance, because she wished it.

"I think we should head back though," Kai yawned. This running around in the middle of the night was doing nothing for him.

"We can call David and Julia in the morning. Perhaps they have heard more from Joel?" Saya started down the road with Kai and Haji.

"Who knows, I just wish-" Kai was cut short as Haji tackled him as a Chiropteran jumped from a nearby bush. "Holy shit! Where did that come from?"

Saya didn't bother answering as she charged the disoriented looking beast.

"Saya wait," she stopped dead and looked at Haji who still stood slightly in front of Kai. He was studying the Chiropteran and she saw that it was bleeding from a deep gash running from its hip to its jugular.

Its red eyes looked around frantically, completely ignoring the three people that stood around it. A flash of light, temporarily blinded Saya, but when she got her vision back the Chiropteran was already dead.

She heard a rustling from the bushes then another flash of light where she heard metal slice against metal.

Haji was in front of her, dagger holding off a very large sword held by a man Saya had never seen before. He had long brown hair and bright amber eyes. They seemed to flash as he smiled at them testing Haji's strength with his sword then pulling back.

"I must say that you are more of an opponent then those Chiropterans." He complimented Haji, his voice sounding very cultured.

"And who the hell are you?" Kai demanded. He learned long ago to always suspect a stranger.

The stranger gave a low bow, "you may call me 'Valier'."

"Like Chevalier?" Saya asked.

"Very perceptive," he inclined his head to her. "And if I'm not getting too rusty in my old age, I would say that you are a Chiropteran as well…but different." He looked her over and Saya felt exposed, like he was looking right through her to her dark past. "And you," his eyes shift to Haji, still standing protectively in front of her. "Are her Chevalier," he chuckled to himself, a polite laugh that Saya thought might be heard at a party when snotty people thought themselves funny. "I must say, I think I've hit the jackpot. To have searched for so long to finally find a decent foe to kill," his eyes flashed and he lunged before she could even blink.

Haji was there to block and the two floated through the air exchanging blow for blow, leaving nothing but a blue streak in their wake.

"Haji!" Saya shouted, not wanting him to get hurt. This was a different opponent then they have ever faced. She felt it, the same power she felt with Solomon, Amshel, Carl, James and Nathan.

She stood helplessly from the ground. It had been so long since she had jumped and soared through the air like them. The last thing she wanted to do was cause a distraction for Haji and have him injured. What if he could be killed by this man? She couldn't bare the thought, and clutched her sword awaiting them should they return to the ground long enough for her to strike.

Two streaks of blue landed on opposite sides of the street, producing Valier and Haji. They stood facing each other, Haji's face stoic and unmoving, Valier's grinning.

"I must admit that this is the most fun I have had in a long time. Your skills are above average," he nodded to Haji then turned on Saya. "Now let's see yours, little one."

She barely raised her sword in time, stumbling back from the force of the attack. "Mm, not bad," he cackled then shrieked in annoyance as a shot was fired.

Kai stood twenty feet away waiting for his opening. The man moved faster than light! He realized with horror. He turned his piercing gaze to him and Kai flinched but his arms never wavered.

"Interfering fool!" Valier roared with every intention of killing the whelp, but Haji took his own advantage to stab a dagger through his side.

He and Saya were forced back with such force that they flew a good ten feet as Valier cried out with rage then disappeared, but not before yelling the obvious, "I'll be back to finish this little one!"

"Are you two alright," Kai holstered his gun and ran over. Haji was helping Saya to her feet, still clutching the dagger in his Chiropteran hand.

"Fine," Saya blinked to clear her vision, her hand still clutching Haji's.

He didn't know if he should release her or not, but as he watched her stagger he kept his grip firm.

When they arrived back at Omoro's David was seated inside. At their entrance he shot from his seat. "I decided to stop by anyway." He explained looking worriedly at Saya as Haji led her to a seat and sat next to her. "What happened?" He looked to Kai; he knew that this was no regular Chiropteran attack.

"We have trouble," was all he said pinching the bridge of his nose. Man he was beat!

"A Chevalier," Saya looked up at David, "a strong one."

His eyebrows shot up, "a Chevalier? How? Who's?"

"David," Haji's voice startled everyone. He usually never spoke, thus catching everyone's attention and Saya noticed her hand held in his. She resisted the urge to pull it away and let herself enjoy the comfort and protection it offered.

"What is it?" He walked over to the stoic Chevalier, then staggered back as a dagger was thrust his way.

"Take this to Julia to analyze the blood. It's his."

David slowly took the dagger and nodded. "I will and I'll get results as soon as possible."

Haji nodded, "I will escort Saya to bed." To settle the matter he simply plucked her up and carted her up the stairs.

Saya knew she was blushing, but she didn't have the strength to push away and walk on her own. She had only been awake for less than two weeks and her endurance for fighting wasn't up at all to what it once was.

"Your weak," Haji told her when he placed her down on the bed.

"I'll be fine," she turned away from him. She didn't want him to see how exhausted she really was.

He watched her as she simply stared out the window, he saw how weak she was despite her efforts and her stubbornness. Whisking a dagger out he cut his Chiropteran hand silently and took his blood into his mouth.

Saya refused to look his way no matter how silent he was. But when his fingers gripped her chin to turn her toward him she gasped as he lowered his mouth to hers. She jerked when she tasted the blood he was pouring into her mouth, but gave in taking his strength and relishing in the feel of his lips on hers once again.

The kiss lasted a lot longer than it should have, and when Haji pulled away he gazed down into her eyes, his finger wiping a stray droplet of blood from her mouth. "Now rest," he told her gently.

"Yes," her voice was weak and quiet, all the air having gone out from her lungs when he looked down at her with such affection. She turned in her bed as he walked to the seat opposite her. Her chest felt tight as the mix of emotions washed over her. Why couldn't she just figure it out?

She fell into a troubled sleep.

Julia and David were there the next morning with the results of the blood. Their faces told Saya enough.

"Sit down Saya," David pulled out a chair as Haji stood at a near by wall.

"I got the results back from the blood sample Haji left me." Julia stepped forward and took the seat opposite her, David sitting on her right.

"And?"

"If I'm not mistaken, it appears that the man is your dead mother's Chevalier."

"What?!"

* * *

Well there you guys have it, part of the plot is revealed. In my opinion it is probably the biggest part of the story, I totally had to write this when they mentioned something about Saya and Diva's mother's Chevalier in the show.

Thanks again for all you reviewers! Oh and thanks for everyone who responded to my question, I needed it for an upcoming chapter.


End file.
